Clair: The Homecoming of the Lost Mermaid Princess
by IK161718
Summary: A story about a young girl finding out that she's a mermaid princess and her birth mother is a mermaid. A heartwarming, cute, and endearing short story.


Clair: The Homecoming of the Lost Mermaid Princess

In the evening hours, a family of three were getting ready to head into a community center that was in their coastal town. They were getting ready for their daughter's singing recital. "Are you ready Clair" a woman with bobbed black hair, thin build and brown eyes asked. "Yes I am mom" Clair said. Her blue eyes were beaming as she brushed a part of her long blonde hair away from her face. She was about ten years of age. "You'll do great Clair" A man with a strong build, short brown hair and hazel eyes said. "Thanks dad" Clair responded. Clair's mother's name is Satsuki and her father's name is Clive. The three leave their car and head into the community center. Clair's parents take a seat and Clair gets on stage. "I am going to sing a few nursery rhymes I practiced just for all of you" Clair said into the microphone. The audience all gave their undivided attention to Clair. Clair sang a few bars before she started singing nursery rhymes. Even before the main event, the audience was swept away by Clair's beautiful voice. She began to sing and the audience stared at her in awe. She wore a dress that had a green scaly pattern on it and looked healthy for a young girl her age. As Clair finished her songs, she was met with a thunderous applause. "Whew" Clair said to herself. "They loved it." Clair got off stage and sat down next to her parents. "You did wonderful dear" Satsuki exclaimed. "Your mom's right Clair." "We're so proud of you honey" Clive said proudly. "I'm gonna get some party hors d'oeuvres mom" Clair said "I'll be right back." "Alright honey" Satsuki said.

Clair went over to the food tray and spotted some seafood. She made a plate of shrimp and got a small container of cocktail sauce to go with it. A silver haired man with an average build, glasses, and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was at the same food tray Clair was at. "Fresh shrimp huh" the silver haired man said with a rather befuddled look on his face. "You know, most girls your age don't like fresh seafood like that." Clair glanced back at him. "Well I'm different from other girls because I love all kinds of seafood" Clair said and returned to the table her parents were sitting at. The silver haired man simply stared at Clair as she walked back. "How odd" the silver haired man muttered to himself. "I'm back mom" Clair said gleefully. Clair dug into her seafood in an animalistic fashion. The way Clair ate her shrimp greatly contrasted with how she looked on stage earlier when she was singing gracefully and her parents simply stared at her with raised eyebrows as she ate her shrimp. Clair looked up with a mouthful of shrimp and noticed her parents staring at her. "Mom, dad?" "Is something wrong" Clair asked. "No, no honey." "Nothing's wrong dear, just keep eating" Satsuki said. Satsuki got close to her husband and whispered into his ear "She's doing it again honey." "Yeah, I know." "She's always like that when eating seafood but seafood's about the only thing she'll eat other than breakfast foods, fruits, or veggies" Clive replied. Clair finished her shrimp and looked at her parents. "Mom, can we go home now" Clair asked with an expectant look on her face. 'Sure thing honey" Satsuki responded. The three of them left the community center, got into their car, and headed home. The three arrived at their nicely sized house near the beach and they went into their house and got some more casual looking clothing on. "It's bedtime Clair and also time for you to get cleaned up" Satsuki suggested. "Alright mom" Clair answered. "Will you come visit me later" Clair asked. 'Sure thing honey" Satsuki responded. Clair got all cleaned up, went into her large bedroom, and got into bed. Satsuki came into Clair's bedroom to visit her. "You were great tonight Clair." "Everyone loved you" Satsuki said proudly. "Thanks mom" Clair answered. Satsuki petted her daughter's head as Clair looked at her happily. "I love you mom" Clair said. "I love you too" Satsuki replied and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and tucked her in. "Good night Clair" Satsuki said. "Good night mom" Clair answered. Satsuki left Clair's bedroom as Clair went right to sleep.

Satsuki headed down to the living room and saw her husband sitting on the reclining chair waiting for her. "Clair sure is a lovely young girl isn't she" Clive asked. "Yes she is" Satsuki responded as she sat down in a chair next to her husband. "I remember it like it was yesterday." "The day we took her home from the orphanage when she was only nine months old" Satsuki told her husband. "Who'd abandon a beautiful little girl like that" Clive asked. "I don't know." "Maybe her real parents couldn't take care of her or there was some other cause as to why Clair was at the orphanage" Satsuki responded. "The people at the orphanage did say they found her washed up on the beach with a strange bracelet on" Clive said. "Perhaps she's a shipwreck survivor but that may not be the case because of the strange symbols on her bracelet" Satsuki pointed out. "Hmmm, I wonder what those symbols mean, maybe we should get the historian Hajime to attempt to translate the symbols on her bracelet in the near future." "He's into weird stuff like that" Clive said. "That sounds like a plan." "We only know what the numbers three fourteen mean though." "It seems to be Clair's date of birth which is March 14th" Satsuki replied and continued. "We may have to bring pictures of the bracelet though." "Clair gets kind of touchy when someone other than her removes the bracelet from her right arm." "She even bathes and swims with it on" Satsuki finished. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there honey" Clive said. The two headed into their bedroom and retired for the night.

Clair woke up at noon and realized she slept in. "Ooooh that was a good rest" Clair said as she yawned and stretched. Clair saw her mother Satsuki standing at the entrance of her room. "Morning mom, or should I say good afternoon" Clair said and giggled. "How was your rest Clair" Satsuki asked. "It was good but I had that strange dream again where I was underwater for some reason" Clair answered. "Was it the same dream that you've been having for the past few months" Satsuki inquired. "Yes, yes it was" Clair said. "I'm sure you'll stop having them some day" Satsuki said. "Come on honey, it's time for breakfast." Clair got out of bed, cleaned herself up, and headed to the dining room for some bacon, toast and juice. "Hey Clair, wanna go swimming at the beach today" Satsuki asked. "I sure would" Clair said excitedly. Clair finished her breakfast and got ready to go to the beach with her mother. "Hon, we're gonna head down to the beach for a while, we'll be back in a bit" Satsuki yelled to her husband. "Alright, have fun you two" Clive responded. The two of them got some swimming gear ready and headed for the beach. Before Clair got into the water, she stared out at the ocean longingly. "Clair, are you okay" Satsuki asked in a concerned tone. "I'm fine mom" Clair replied and got in front of the beach water. "Watch me swim mom" Clair said enthusiastically and began swimming in the water. Satsuki watched her daughter swim while she was on the beach sunning and noticed Clair's excellent swimming form. "Wow, she's good at swimming and singing." "No wonder some people give her the nickname The Little Mermaid" Satsuki said to herself. Clair got out of the water and ran up to her mother. "Did you see me swim mom" Clair asked as her eyes were beaming. "I sure did." "No wonder others call you The Little Mermaid." "You're good at singing and swimming" Satsuki said and chuckled. "Stop that mom." "I'm not that good at either of those things and I'm sure there's someone better than me" Clair told her mother. "Awww, you know I was kidding." "You're such a modest girl aren't you" Satsuki said. "It's almost lunch time, want some breaded fish fillets in the oven" Satsuki asked. "Boy would I" Clair exclaimed. The two of them headed back to the house to have lunch.

The two arrived at their home and both of them got dressed and Satsuki put some breaded fish fillets in the oven. Clair waited at the dining room table patiently until the fillets were done. When the fillets were done, Clair took about four of them and devoured them as usual while her parents stared at her with raised eyebrows as usual. "I think she'll grow out of it when she's older" Satsuki said and Clive simply nodded in agreement. A few hours later. "Mom, I'm ready for a bath, will you come in and help bathe me" Clair asked. "Of course dear" Satsuki responded. The two headed into the bathroom. Satsuki carefully washed her daughter's body and rinsed her hair. "Mom, why can I sing and swim so well" Clair asked. "I don't know honey" Satsuki replied. "Perhaps you were just born with these talents." Clair and her mother continued to converse and bond for about fifteen more minutes. "Mom, wanna here me sing" Clair asked. "Sure babe" Satsuki replied. Clair sang a rather enchanting song for her mother. Satsuki applauded her young daughter but her applause was cut short as the bath water began to glow. Clair's bracelet began to glow as well and her mother simply looked at what was happening with a nervous expression upon her face. As Clair tried to move her legs, she noticed a fish tail like appendage flopping around in front of her where her legs should have been. Clair began to freak out as she noticed that the bath water began to drain by itself. Clair's body then took on a translucent, liquid like state as this happened. "Mom, what's happening to me?!" "Please help me" Clair screamed. Satsuki stared helplessly as her daughter was being sucked down the drain before her eyes and she screamed. "Satsuki, is everything okay" Clive asked. Satsuki simply stared at the bathtub where her daughter had just disappeared. "Clair was, she was, fish tail, water draining by itself" Satsuki stammered as she was recovering from the shock. "Easy Satsuki, slow down a bit" Clive responded. The two simply stared at the bathtub for a half hour. Later that night the two were in their bedroom where Satsuki told Clive everything that happened to Clair now that she was a bit calmer. "Sucked down the drain huh" Clive said. "Nobody'll believe us." "They'll think we're loonies" Satsuki said. "It'll be okay Satsuki." "We'll figure out what to do tomorrow" Clive assured Satsuki. "Let's try to get some rest." The two fell into an anxious sleep and worried about their daughter's fate.

Clair awoke disoriented in the early afternoon but to unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was underwater. She saw the sunlight filtering through the water and saw many schools of fish swimming around. Clair also took note of how she breathed just fine underwater and she also noticed that she wasn't wearing anything because of the bath the previous day. She thought that she was having that dream again. Clair looked down at the rest of her body and saw something that made her realize she wasn't dreaming and that the events of the previous day were all too real. She saw a scaly green fish tail flopping around and screamed. "I-I-I'm a fish!" "A fish girl" Clair screeched. "The correct term is mermaid and you're not a fish you're an aquatic mammal" a womanly voice close by said in a corrective tone. Clair turned around and saw a full grown mermaid that bore an uncanny resemblance to Clair. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a green scaly fish tail, and pale skin. She wasn't wearing a single article of clothing.

The mermaid looked at Clair with a puzzled expression as Clair covered her eyes. "Why do you cover your eyes young mer girl" the mermaid inquired. "It's because you're naked miss mermaid!" "Where's your clam top" Clair demanded. "What's a clam top" the mermaid asked as she looked at Clair with wide eyed curiosity. "It's what mermaids wear over their breasts for modesty." "The mermaids of human stories always wear them" Clair explained. "Well I don't see you wearing this so called clam top" the mermaid retorted in a playful way as she was trying to figure out what this modesty was. "Well that's because I don't have any clam tops and it would be silly of me to bathe with clothes or a bathing suit on" Clair responded. "Oh mermaids have no need for clothing" the mermaid told Clair. "W-w-what, no clothing" Clair asked as her face turned many different shades of red as she tried to cover herself. "You're sure about this?" "Mermaids don't wear any sort of clothing" Clair asked for a second time. "That's right" the mermaid confirmed. Clair began to cry as the mermaid confirmed this. "What's wrong tiny one" the mermaid questioned as she swam closer to Clair to comfort her. "It's because I'll never wear clothes again" Clair said and continued. "Why did this happen to me?" "Why did I turn into a mermaid" Clair bawled. The mermaid held Clair on her lap and began to coo and comfort her. "And the worst part is, I might never see my parents again" Clair screamed as she continued to cry. The mermaid looked at Clair and eyed her bracelet and then she knew in her heart who this young mer girl was but decided that Clair was too vulnerable to know the truth about who she was just yet. "Shh shh shh!" "It's okay little one, I'll keep you safe" the mermaid said in a gentle voice. Clair calmed down a bit and then noticed something about the mermaid holding her. "You know, you look kind like me except a bit older" Clair noted. The mermaid simply stared back at her. "Do you need anything young one" the mermaid inquired. "W-will you take care of me?" "I don't have anywhere to go" Clair answered. "Of course I will." "I promise that I'll keep you safe" the mermaid said. "May I have your name" the mermaid requested. "Yes, my name is Clair, what's yours" Clair asked. "My name is Chell" Chell replied. "Chell huh, that kind of sounds like shell, as in seashell" Clair said and giggled. Chell chuckled at the compliment she received from the young mer girl. "Hey I can sing, wanna here me sing" Clair asked. "Certainly, I know a good place where we can sing." "How well can you swim" Chell inquired. Clair tries swimming around with her newly acquired mer tail and does so successfully. "Wow, this feels almost natural, like I was meant to have a fish tail" Clair said excitedly. "Lead the way to the place where we can sing Seashell Chell!" The two mermaids swam off to the place that Chell had in mind.

Meanwhile back at the residence of Clair's parents. "What should we do honey" Satsuki asked her husband Clive. "We can't call the police, they'll think we're crazy." Clive stroked his chin and then a light bulb appeared over his head and he recalled something. "How about we give Hajime a call" Clive requested. "He's into weird stuff like that and he does a lot of research about the town's legends." "We've got the pictures of Clair's bracelet that the orphanage gave us when we adopted her." "Maybe he can translate the strange symbols that are on Clair's bracelet" Clive finished. "Good idea Clive" Satsuki answered. Clive got his phone and dialed the historian building's number while Satsuki sat next to him and anxiously waited for someone to respond. "Hello, this is Hajime of the historian's building, how can I help you" Hajime said. "My name's Clive and our daughter disappeared last night while she was bathing" Clive replied. "Disappeared, how so" Hajime inquired. Clive and Satsuki told Hajime about how Clair was sucked down the drain last night. "Sucked down the drain you say?" "A normal person would hang up and call the insane asylum but that part about the glowing bracelet with the strange symbols has intrigued me." "Do you have any pictures" Hajime asked. "Yes, yes we do." "The orphanage gave them to us the day we adopted Clair" Clive remarked. "Very well then." "When can we meet" Hajime asked. "Today if it's possible" Clive responded. "That'll work just fine." "You can meet me at the historian's building in town at 4:00pm and I'll let the front desk people know about your appointment" Hajime finished. The couple breathed a sigh of relief as they found someone who could shed some light on why Clair disappeared like that. The two of them got the pictures of Clair's bracelet and drove down to the historian's building when the time of the appointment was close.

Clair and Chell continued to swim to a place where they could go and sing. Clair noticed something familiar about the ocean and its surroundings. "Why do I feel so at home here and why am I so adept at swimming with this tail" Clair asked herself. Eventually, the two surfaced and saw a large rock protruding from the surface. "We'll be singing on top of that rock just like stereotypical mermaids" Chell said. "That sounds fun" Clair exclaimed. The two mermaids climbed onto the rock. Clair sang a beautiful sounding melody and Chell looked at the young mer girl lovingly. "Did you like that, wasn't it beautiful" Clair asked. "It was" Chell replied. "Everyone thought it was unusual for me to have such a good singing voice at my age" Clair told Chell. "Hey, can you sing too" Clair asked. "Yes I can" Chell answered. "Can you sing for me, Pleeeaaassseee" Clair requested and gave Chell puppy dog like eyes. "Absolutely" Chell replied and sang the most beautiful song that Clair had ever heard and Clair simply stared at Chell as she sung. Clair then got a brief flashback of a familiar looking woman that had her face obscured. A single tear fell down Clair's face as Chell finished singing. Chell noticed the tear that fell down Clair's face and wiped it away. "Hey, how about we sing together" Chell asked. Clair simply shook her head in a way that meant yes and the two sang a song that created a beautiful and harmonic sound. "Wow, we sound so good together" Clair said excitedly and looked at Chell. "Why are you so familiar?" "I feel like I've known you my whole life even though we just met" Clair said and looked at Chell. "Everything will make sense soon dear" Chell responded. "Okay, if you say so" Clair said. Chell held Clair in her lap and hugged her tenderly. "I'm so proud of you dear" Chell told Clair softly. "You're so beautiful and I really like you" Clair said to Chell. "You're beautiful too and I feel the same way about you" Chell replied and playfully tossled Clair's golden locks. "Hey, can we go to the place where you live at" Clair asked. "Absolutely" Chell answered and the two of them dove back into the ocean.

The pair of mermaids swam in the ocean for about an hour while Clair continued to admire the ocean's beauty. "Whoa, the ocean sure is a pretty place" Clair thought to herself. The two eventually saw a golden castle and many buildings formed from coral off in the distance. "That sure is a pretty place." "Where do you live" Clair inquired. Chell simply pointed at the golden castle off in the distance. "I never knew something like that existed beneath the waves." "Can we go there" Clair asked. "Of course little one." "It is where I live after all" Chell answered happily. "You must be someone special if you're living in a place like that" Clair said. "Well yes, I'm the queen of mermaids" Chell responded. "Y-y-you're a queen of mermaids" Clair uttered in amazement. "This is amazing, I know a queen of mermaids!" The two of them swam over to the castle and entered. "What do you do as a queen of mermaids" Clair asked Chell. "Well I look out for my people, keep the kingdom safe and make sure no one over hunts." "Stuff like that" Chell finished. "That must be a lot of responsibility" Clair replied. "It is" Chell said. "Do all the merfolk like you Chell" Clair asked. "Yes, yes they do" Chell answered. "Good, because I like you too" Clair said and gave Chell a hug and Chell hugged the young mermaid back. "This place sure is pretty on the outside as well as the inside" Clair said. A vivacious orca mermaid who looked like one of the castle servants passed by and saw Chell with Clair. She had long black hair, silver eyes, light colored skin, a curvy build, and the lower half of an orca whale. She approached the two mermaids. "Who's that little mer girl with you Queen Chell" the orca maid asked. "Hello Flora, this is Clair." "I found her all alone under the sea while I was taking my daily swim" Chell told Flora. "Clair huh, she kind of looks like you when you were little." "Does she sing" Flora asked. "Yes she does" Chell responded. "It must sound very beautiful" Flora said and then looked at Chell with a concerned expression upon her face. "Queen Chell, are you feeling well today" Flora asked. "Yes I am Flora and thank you for your concern as always" Chell replied. "You're welcome Chell." "I've been looking after you ever since you were a little mer girl." "I asked you that because of that day ten years ago" Flora finished. "What happened ten years ago" Clair asked in an inquisitive tone with a look of curiosity on her face. "I'll tell you later in private" Chell replied. "Okay" Clair said. "Hey Flora, you're really pretty too" Clair exclaimed. "Aww, why thank you little one." "You're too much" Flora said and blushed. "Hey, wanna hear me sing Flora" Clair inquired. "Yes, please do" Flora answered. Clair sang a beautiful sounding song for Flora. Flora gasped and put her hands on her mouth. "That, that was breathtaking" Flora complimented and gave a short round of applause while the other servants stared in awe. "I really like singing Flora" Clair said and then noticed the shocked expression upon Flora's face. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that" Clair asked. "I'm sorry little one." "It's just that you're the spitting image of Queen Chell when she was your age" Flora said. Chell then gave Flora a not right now look and Flora looked back at Chell and nodded apologetically. Chell then looked at Clair and noticed that her stomach was rumbling. "Are you hungry Clair" Chell questioned. "Yes I am" Clair responded. "I haven't eaten anything since I got up and I could eat a whole tuna if I wanted to" Clair said. Flora and Chell looked at each other and giggled and then they pictured the small mermaid eating a whole tuna. "I'm taking Clair to the dining hall to get her something to eat is that okay with you Flora" Chell asked. "It's fine with me, you're the queen" Flora replied. The two swam off to the dining hall.

Clair and Chell arrived at the dining hall of the castle. "What should I start with Chell" Clair asked. "Well the best appetizers to start with are wrapped seaweed and steamed coral" Chell answered. "Mmmm, both of those sound so good" Clair said hungrily as she began to drool. Chell noticed this and chuckled a bit. "We also have a few plates of shrimp as well" Chell added. Clair got a plate of shrimp and two small plates of wrapped seaweed. Chell got the same setup of food except she got a plate of wrapped seaweed and a plate of steamed coral. The two of them sat next to each other and Clair wolfed down both plates of wrapped seaweed. "Wow, you must have been hungry" Chell remarked. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since I got up and I love seafood." "I even liked eating seafood when I was living on the surface" Clair told Chell. "The surface" Chell said with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I used to be a human girl but then some weird stuff happened and I got sucked down the drain and wound up under the sea" Clair said and told Chell all about what happened to her the day before. "That must have been frightening." "I'm glad I found you before someone else or something else did." Chell said. "What was your life like on the surface" Chell inquired. "It was wonderful" Clair said. "My parents loved me and really cared about me." "I hope they're okay and aren't too worried about me" Clair finished with an expression of worry upon her girlish face. "I'm sure they're fine" Chell replied. "Let's finish our shrimp now." "They're not gonna eat themselves" Chell exclaimed. "Right" Clair answered. The two mermaids ate their plates of shrimp together. "Hey Chell, what kind of seafood do you like" Clair asked. "I like all kinds of seafood" Chell responded. "Me too" Clair said. "Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me in private" Clair inquired. "Yes there was!" "Thanks for reminding me" Chell said. The two of them put their dishes back and headed to Chell's bed chambers.

Meanwhile back on the surface. Satsuki and Clive entered the historian's building ten minutes before their meeting with Hajime. The two of them sat down on a bench together with pictures of Clair's bracelet until a secretary called for them. "Satsuki, Clive?" "Hajime would like to see you now" the secretary said. The couple entered Hajime's office. "Take a seat please" Hajime declared. "Now before you give me the pictures, tell me everything you know about Clair" Hajime said. Clive and Satsuki told Hajime everything they knew about their missing daughter Clair. "So, you found her at the orphanage when she was nine months old did you" Hajime inquired. The couple nodded in agreement to Hajime's question. "She was also found on the beach when she was a baby and as she grew up she had an aptitude for both singing and swimming." "I've heard quite a few things about your daughter" Hajime said and continued. "Many of the townsfolk call her The Little Mermaid due to her talents of singing and swimming." "I saw her sing at the recital two nights ago" "No young girl of her age can sing that good am I correct" Hajime finished. "Yes, she's always been a good singer since she was little" Satsuki responded. "I also saw her grabbing some seafood snacks after she was done singing and I did get a glance at the way she ate said seafood." "Has she always been like that" Hajime asked. "Yes, we thought it was just a phase that she would grow out of" Clive told Hajime. "From what you've told me over the phone about her disappearance and from what you've told me now has told me a lot about your daughter." "May I see the photos now" Hajime asked holding his hand out to the couple. Clive and Satsuki gave Hajime the photos of Clair's bracelet. Hajime studied the photos very closely and a stunned look got onto his bespectacled face as he studied the photos of the bracelet even closer. "These are, these are, these symbols are" Hajime stuttered. "Yes, what are they please tell us" Satsuki shouted. "These symbols are mermish letters and this bracelet seems to be some sort of royal birth certificate" Hajime told the two. "Mermish?" "Is our daughter a mermaid" Clive asked. "Yes, that's correct" Hajime answered. "I have some bad news for the both of you and it concerns what you told me about her disappearance last night." Clive and Satsuki gave Hajime their full attention. "You may never see your adopted daughter again" Hajime said and had a grave look on his face. "Never see her again" Satsuki uttered. "I don't believe this" Clive said. "You have my condolences." "She's where she belongs and I have a feeling that she's doing alright." "All pipes lead to the ocean and the ocean simply took back its lost princess." "Maybe, just maybe you might see her again" Hajime finished. The couple sat in Hajime's office for about an hour as they hugged each other and cried at the possibility of not being able to see their daughter again. As the couple got ready to leave, Hajime gave them a few last words of consolation. "I'm sure she's fine." "She's lucky that a loving couple such as yourselves found her." "I'll be by later for a few weeks to comfort both of you" Hajime said. "Good day." The couple left the historian's building and drove home. The two were saddened that their daughter was gone but took Hajime's words to heart that Clair was doing just fine. They also were hopeful that they might just see Clair again soon.

Back under the sea. Clair and Chell reached Chell's bed chambers and the two of them sat on Chell's large clamshell bed that could probably fit four full grown mermaids. "Wow, this is a nice bedroom you have here" Clair said. "Thank you Clair" Chell replied. "Will you tell me what you wanted to tell me now" Clair asked. "It's a little sad, are you sure you want to hear it" Chell asked. "I really wanna hear it!" "It could tell me why the ocean is so familiar to me" Clair said and raised her voice. "Very well Clair." Chell began to tell Clair about that day ten years ago. "Ten years ago….I had a daughter" Chell looked sad as she said this but continued as Clair gave Chell her undivided attention. "She was destined to become queen of the sea when she grew up and my husband and I loved her very much" Chell told Clair. "Tell me more" Clair demanded with eyes of interest. "It was just a few months after she was born." "My husband and I swam out with her but a category five whirlpool appeared out of nowhere" Chell kept going as Clair looked at her and put the pieces together in her head. "We swam to the nearest cave but she was swept right out of my arms." "My husband went after her but the whirlpool knocked over some rocks that pinned him down." "He…he didn't make it" Chell finished with a sullen look on her face. "That's so sad" Clair replied. "What was her name" Clair asked. "Her name was Melody" Chell responded. Clair froze as she heard the name. "M-m-melody?!" "I think I know her" Clair said knowing full well who she was. "You do?" Chell exclaimed and looked directly at the young mer girl. "She's me isn't she?" "Here, look at my bracelet" Clair held out her bracelet for Chell to see. Chell was able to read the symbols on the bracelet and then looked at Clair with tears welling up in her eyes. "Melody, my daughter, you're home" Chell rejoiced. "I knew you were my real mom" Clair told Chell. "I put everything together." "My talents, my favorite foods, why the ocean is so familiar to me, and most importantly, why you look like me." "Mom, I'm so happy that I'm finally home" Clair sobbed and hugged her mother tightly. Chell hugged her daughter gently and petted her. "I promise I'll never lose you again" Chell said to Clair. "O-okay, I won't leave you again either mom" Clair answered. Chell sat on her bed holding her precious daughter for about three hours while she petted and cooed her. Clair looked up at her beautiful mother in a tired fashion. "Mom, I'm tired" Clair said as she was fighting to stay awake. "You can sleep in my bed next to me tonight dear" Chell said. Chell put Clair in her bed and tucked her in and she saw Flora waiting for her at the entrance to her room. "Mommy needs to talk to Auntie Flora about something." "I'll be with you in a bit" Chell promised Clair. Clair simply nodded and made herself comfortable while she patiently waited for her mother to come to bed with her.

Chell swam over to Flora and gave her a big smile. "So that little mergirl was princess Melody all along." "I knew there was something about her the minute I heard her sing" Flora said proudly. "How are you feeling Chell" Flora asked. "I feel better than I have in a long time" Chell replied. "I'm happy for you Chell and I look forward to helping you look after her" Flora said. "How did she figure out who she was" Flora asked. "I told her the story about how I lost her and she just put the pieces into place" Chell replied. "She's an intelligent girl alright." "I remember you were that smart when you were her age" Flora declared. "Well she is my flesh and blood after all, of course she's a smart girl" Chell boasted happily. "Now that she's back it'll be just like the old days when I looked after you" Flora said. "That it will" Chell said. "By the way Chell, should we call her Clair or Melody" Flora asked. "That's up to her, I'll ask her about it tomorrow" Chell answered. "She'll be a beautiful singer just like you" Flora said. "That she will." "I don't want to keep Clair waiting so I'm going to retire for the night" Chell told Flora. "Okay, good night Chell" Flora replied. Chell swam back into her room and snuggled right next to Clair. Clair mumbled in her sleep "Mmmm, I love you mom." "I love you too my little princess" Chell whispered and kissed Clair on the forehead before going to bed. Chell went to sleep that night feeling like the happiest mermaid alive because her little girl was finally home where she belonged. Chell looked forward to the many happy days they would have together.

The next day. Clair woke up and saw her mother lying next to her with her eyes open. "Morning sleepy head." "You sure like sleeping in don't you" Chell said playfully. "Morning mom" Clair said as she got a good look at her surroundings as she yawned and flopped her green tail around. "Wow, it wasn't a dream after all!" "You really are my mom and I really am a princess of mermaids" Clair exclaimed in an excited tone. "Yes, you are my daughter and it's always been you destiny to be a princess of mermaids" Chell told her young daughter. "My destiny huh" Clair said as her stomach began to rumble. "Looks like someone's hungry." "C'mon now, it's time for breakfast" Chell said. The two of them swam to the dining hall and both of them got some steamed coral for breakfast. Clair started to dig into her steamed coral. "Mmmm, this is good stuff" Clair exclaimed. "It's made by the finest cooks in the sea" Chell responded. Chell then noticed that Clair had a bit of coral stuck on her cheek. "Awww, you've got a little bit of coral on your cheek honey" Chell said and wiped it off for her. "Thanks for pointing that out mom" Clair answered and kissed her mom on the cheek. Chell playfully tossled her daughter's blonde hair as Clair smiled at her. "Mom, is it hard being a mermaid princess" Clair inquired. "It's difficult but nothing that you can't overcome with proper training" Chell replied. "Will you, Flora and everyone else help me out then" Clair asked. "Of course we will, that's what we're here for" Chell said. "Thanks mom" Clair responded and gave her mom a hug. "I love you mom" Clair told her mom. "I love you too sweetie" Chell replied. "Should I call you mother like a proper princess or can I keep calling you mom" Clair asked and looked up at her mom. "Whatever works for you" Chell responded. "Mom, what are we gonna do today" Clair asked. "First I'm going to show you around the kingdom and then we'll announce your return to all of your subjects" Chell responded. "Okay, sounds like a plan" Clair said. "We need to get you ready first so let's head to your room and get you groomed up" Chell said gently. The two swam into the room that would become Clair's bedroom and Chell sat her down in front of the mirror and started to groom her. Chell brushed Clair's hair and Clair sang a few bars. "I can't wait to sing to everyone today" Clair said excitedly. Chell simply smiled as she continued to brush Clair's hair until it was free of tangle and bed head. "You've got your father's eyes Melody" Chell said lovingly to her young daughter. "And I've got everything else from you mom" Clair replied. Chell simply blushed at the compliment. "Can you keep calling me Clair for now?" "It'll take a while for me to get used to my mermish name" Clair explained. "Of course dear" Chell responded. After Chell got done grooming Clair, the pair swam to the entrance of the castle and saw a group of mermaids waiting for them. "Who're they mom" Clair asked. "They're the royal staff and they assist me in my matters concerning the kingdom" Chell answered. "They'll be helping you out one day too when you become queen." "Wow, that sounds helpful" Clair exclaimed. "Come along my child" Chell said and held her daughter's hand as they slowly made their way out of the castle. "May I join you two" Flora asked. "Certainly" Chell replied. "Where are we gonna go first mom" Clair asked. "I'm going to show you the city of our kingdom" Chell responded.

The three mermaids swam into the city and approached a building that looked like a concert hall. The trio heard many beautiful voices coming from the building. "This is where many mermaids come to practice singing" Chell explained. "Wow, can we sing here sometime" Clair asked. "We sure can" Chell answered. "Yay, it's gonna be so much fun" Clair shouted happily. "I can't wait to hear the two of you sing." "Your mother sang here a lot when she was younger" Flora explained. "She did?!" "She must have sounded amazing" Clair exclaimed. "That she did" Flora said as she remembered the days when she took a young Chell to the concert hall to sing. "Where to next mom" Clair inquired. "Next up is the market place" Chell said. The trio of mermaids swam on over to the market place where there were stalls of seafood and mermaid accessories. "Is this where mermaids buy stuff mom" Clair asked. "Yes and it's one of biggest centers of activity in the kingdom" Chell explained. "Most merfolk come her at some point in the day" Chell finished. "What other sights are there to see in the city mom" Clair asked. "There's the park, restaurant, ancient ruins, the school and a lot of natural sights" Chell responded. "We should go to the park next" Flora interjected. "I remember your mother and I used to go there all the time to relax." "Is that okay with you Clair" Flora asked. "It certainly is Flora" Clair replied. "Very well then, let's head to the park" Chell said. The three mermaids headed to the park.

The trio found a long coral bench and sat down on it. "Wow, this is a well-made bench." "Do you come here often" Clair asked. "Sometimes, but I came here with Flora a lot when I was younger" Chell answered. "She use to fall asleep here on my lap when she was your age" Flora explained. "That must've been nice." "Can we come here sometime and relax" Clair asked. "Sure" Chell responded and Flora nodded happily. Clair looked at Flora in a curious manner. "You said you looked after my mom when she was a mer girl right?" "Why do you look so young, you look old enough to be my second mom" Clair finished. Flora blushed at Clair's compliment. "Merfolk age slower than humans do when they reach adulthood." "You'll still look beautiful when you reach your seventies or eighties" Flora finished. "Now that's something" Clair said. The three mermaids sat on the bench and conversed for about mermaid things for about half an hour. "Where should we go next mom" Clair inquired. "There's a place where a lot of nice sea animals gather" Chell suggested. "Oh, that was your favorite place to go when you were Clair's age" Flora interjected. The three mermaids swam to a nature looking area where many types of marine animals swam around. "Wow, this is amazing and I get to see this everyday" Clair cried in an amazed tone. Clair's eyes about popped out of her head from seeing all the marine life. A sea turtle swam right next to Clair and she petted its head. "Wow, I've never seen a sea turtle this close before" Clair exclaimed. The sea turtle then nuzzled Clair. "Awww, mom did you see that, it nuzzled me" Clair uttered in a giddy way. "I think it likes you Clair" Chell responded. "I like it too" Clair said and petted the sea turtle some more until it swam away. Clair then saw a manta ray and it swam up next to her just like the sea turtle did. "That's a big manta ray" Clair remarked. "You should try riding on its back" Chell suggested. Clair did just that and Clair rode on the manta ray's back for about fifteen minutes until it swam back to where Clair originally was and let her off. "Did you see that mom?" "I was riding on the back of a manta ray" Clair yelled excitedly. "I saw you sweetie and it looked like you were having so much fun" Chell said. "I was having loads of fun mom" Clair answered. "You look so much like your mother Clair." "It's like I'm looking at another Chell" Flora said. "She used to come here all the time and play with the animals" Flora reminisced. "I get to do all of this everyday now don't I" Clair asked. Chell and Flora simply nodded happily. The three mermaids visited more places in the kingdom and then they returned to the castle to get Clair ready to announce her return.

They get to the entrance of the castle where many merfolk were anxiously awaiting the announcement that they're lost princess had returned. "Flora, can you help the other servants get Clair ready" Chell asked. "It would be my pleasure Chell" Flora replied. Clair and Flora swam to Clair's bedroom with four mermaid servants to help Clair get ready for the announcement of her return. They put Clair in front of a multi-angled mirror and made sure her hair was good and brushed. Flora and the servants also made sure that Clair's green scaly tail was polished and shiny. They finished by putting on ceremonial bracelets, a necklace, and a tiara. "Thank you everyone!" "I look like a real princess of the mermaids" Clair exclaimed. Chell came in and looked at her daughter lovingly. "Look mom!" "I look just like a real mermaid princess" Clair cried out in an excited tone. "You've always been a princess my daughter" Chell replied. Clair swims over and embraces her mother. "I'm gonna do my best and be a princess that the merfolk will be proud to have" Clair exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll succeed" Chell answered. "Of course I will because I'll have you and everyone else helping me" Clair said. Chell takes Clair's hand and the two of them left Clair's room with Flora and the rest of the servants and headed to the entrance of the castle to announce Clair's return.

They all reached the entrance of the castle and Chell came out first to greet her subjects. "Merfolk of the ocean, for so long now, you have all anxiously awaited the return of your princess." "I am happy to announce that on this day, she has returned to us" Chell yelled out to the audience. "Come on out now" Chell exclaimed and looked in Clair's direction. Clair came out and saw many merfolk who cheered and rejoiced at the return of their lost princess. "Hello everyone!" It is I, Melody princess of the merfolk." "I've been gone for a long time due to unforeseen circumstances but now I've come back to you and I promise that I'll never abandon you all again" Clair shouted confidently to the audience. All of the merfolk young and elderly cheer for the return of Princess Melody. "I've never seen so many happy merfolk before" Clair said as she blushed. The royal band began playing instruments to celebrate. "That's some good music" Clair exclaimed. "This is a big deal for the merfolk" Chell said. Clair and Chell swam around during the celebration and met many of their subjects. Merfolk of all different kinds and tails were happy to see Clair. The celebrations went all throughout the day and then nightfall came. "Mom, it was a fun day meeting everyone in the kingdom but now I'm tried" Clair said as she looked rather sleepy. Chell looked at her young daughter and carries her off to bed. Chell puts her daughter gently into her bed. "Mom, there's somewhere I wanna go tomorrow can we go there" Clair asked. Chell knew what place that Clair had in mind. "Certainly." "I'm sure you'd like to see your adoptive parents once more" Chell responded. "Mom how did you" Clair inquired. "You're my daughter, of course I know what you're thinking" Chell answered. "Thank you mom" Clair rejoiced. "I love you mom" Clair said. "I love you too sweetheart" Chell answered. Chell tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Clair then fell asleep peacefully. 

In the early morning hours, Clair and Chell swam to the beach that Clair and Satsuki would play at. The pair saw a couple off in the distance and when they got a closer look, they saw that it was Satsuki and Clive. "Mom, dad!" Clair yelled. When the couple heard their daughter's voice they ran up to where she called out and saw the pair of mermaids. "Sweetheart, is that really you" Satsuki asked with tears in her eyes as she petted her adopted daughter. "Yes it's me mom" Clair replied. "Your mother and I thought we'd never see you again but we kept hope in our hearts that we'd see you again" Clive added. "Is that older mermaid your birth mother" Satsuki asked. "Yes she is and her name is Chell" Clair responded. Chell looked at the couple. "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter and giving her a loving home" Chell told the couple. "It was a pleasure taking care of her Chell" Satsuki said. "Maybe we'll come visit if we're not too busy with our royal duties" Chell said. "That would be wonderful" Clive said and Satsuki nodded in agreement. The four of them conversed on the beach for several hours until it was time for Clair and Chell to return to the sea. "Bye mom, bye dad." "I'll try to come visit sometime" Clair told her adoptive parents. "We look forward to it" Satsuki answered. The two mermaids dove back into the sea as Clive and Satsuki bid them farewell. "See, I told you that you'd see her again" Hajime shouted as he came out from behind a tree. "Yeah, you're right." "Thanks for giving us those words of encouragement the other day" Clive said. The three of them headed back to Clive and Satsuki's house. They looked back at the ocean one more time knowing that Clair would be just fine and that they just might see her a few more times.

Epilogue: As the years went by, Clair was trained to be a mermaid princess and had many adventures with her mother Chell. The pair also visited Clive and Satsuki from time to time to recount such tales. Eventually, she took her mother's place as queen of the sea and took back her birth name Melody. Her mother and a few other mermaids still called her Clair sometimes. She became a queen worthy of her mother's name and eventually married a merman prince and they had three daughters together. The youngest daughter was given the name Clair.

Fin

15


End file.
